


Twelve Months

by Thefemalearrow



Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), The Hate U Give (2018), The Hate U Give - Angie Thomas
Genre: Bulgaria (country), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emails, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Holidays, Hospitals, Human Trafficking, I found out Starr and Bram are canonical second cousins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love Letters, Missing Persons, Multi, New York City, No Incest, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Harassment, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Unplanned Pregnancy, a year in the life, but doesn't get too far, eventual hurt/comfort, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: After Simon goes missing, Bram picks up an old hobby to try and get threw this time. He decides to start writing emails as Blue again to document what happens while he is gone.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Bram Greenfeld, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld & Starr Carter, Bram Greenfeld & Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Chris Bryant/Starr Carter, Garrett Laughlin & Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Starr Carter & Maya Yang, The New York Crew (Love Victor)
Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863694
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

August

Simon was walking home. He had just finished a date with Bram. It was his last weekend in Creekwood before he goes to college for his sophomore year. He and Bram were catching a plane tomorrow mourning, so Simon wants to head to bed soon.

Simon should have continued on his way if he knew what was best for him, but he didn't. He turned around and saw a gang were threatening a boy he recognized from school. "Hey," Simon yelled. They turn around and spotted the twenty-year-old. "Leave him alone!"

This distracted the gang enough to cause them to drop him. The boy mouthed a thank you before running off. Simon tried to run off, but two of the gang members stopped him. "Looks like we have the hero on our hand," the person, who seemed like the leader of this gang, said.

"I think it would be in our best interest to kill him," one of the members suggested.

"Not necessarily," the leader said. "We just need to bring one person to the boss. He can just use the ID of one he helped getaway."

Simon tried to run away, but he was grabbed by two of the gang members. One of them pressed held a needle up to his neck and injected him with it. He collapsed to the floor and he was dragged off.  
\---  
Four weeks later...

Bram was laying in his bed in his apartment in New York. It had been four weeks since Simon went missing, and there hadn't been any progress made. He wondered what came of his boyfriend. He wondered if Simon was safe, injured, or even alive.

His roommates had gone out for a night at Messy Boots, but Bram opted to stay in. He remembered the first time Simon emailed him as Blue. He was revealed to find out that someone was going threw what he was going threw. That gave Bram an idea.

He opened his laptop and went to his email. He started to draft a new one. He put in Simon's email address. He decided, to help him threw this dark time, he would start writing emails addressed as Blue again. He figured when they find Simon alive since he refused to believe they would find him dead, he would be all caught up on what was going on. Maybe even if Simon still has his phone, he would respond, possibly leading him straight to his location.

Dear Jacques,

It's been a while, but I decided to try and reach out. You haven't missed much since you've been gone. The new year at NAUDA about two weeks ago. I'm taking a mix of online and in-person classes. I think you would like the new theater teacher. He's really funny.

Justin just bought a new Xbox, so we've been playing a lot of Minecraft and Call of Duty. That's the highlight of the month, but it's mostly just been sad. I miss you and I won't stop until you're found. I don't know if you'll ever see this, but I plan on writing to you often. I just hope you're safe wherever you are.

Love, Blue


	2. Chapter 2

September

Bram was playing Minecraft when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't surprised since they had made plans for Victor and Benji to come for Labor Day weekend. He opened the door and saw the young couple. "Hey, guys," Bram greeted.

"Hey, Bram," Victor said. Bram then turned to the boy standing beside Victor.

"You must be the famous Benji," Bram said, "Victor has told us a lot about you. I'm Bram. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," Benji said, with a nod. They then shake hands and Victor and Benji go inside.

"Justin is out of town visiting some friends, and he said you guys can stay in their room," Bram explained. "Or you guys can have the couch, but it will only be able to fit one of you."

"My dad would kill me if he found out me and Benji shared a bed," he said. "He's still getting used to our relationship. He still doesn't want us kissing in the house out of fear that my little brother will see. Benji can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to," Benji insisted. "You can take the bed and I'll have the couch."

"I insist you take the bed," Victor said. "I slept on the couch last time I was here, and it's pretty comfortable. I don't mind taking the couch at all."

Benji and Victor then start to settle in. Victor put some of his clothes in the closet connected to the room Benji was in. Bram stood in the doorway. "Some of my college friends are having a party tonight if you want to come," Bram invited. "It's going to be a bonfire and a barbeque."

"I'm up for a party," Benji shrugged. "How about you, Vic?"

"That sounds good," Victor said.

"We're going to head out at around seven-thirty," Bram stated.  
\---  
The party was in central park. Some of Bram's classmates were sitting around the bonfire. There were a few tables with food on it. One table had hotdogs, hamburgers, and mashed potatoes. Another table had an arrangement of small bags of chips. The table beside that had a few packets of store-bought sugar cookies and cupcakes. The finale table had an s'mores bar.

One of Bram's friends, Annabeth, walked over to them. "I'm so glad you could make it, Bram," she said, happily. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. No one has seen you other than in the classroom."

"I've just had a lot going on in my life," Bram said, his tone getting a little more solemn. She then rested her on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's going to be ok," Annabeth said, in a soothing tone. "I'm sure he will be found soon enough."

"Thanks," Bram said. She then offered them a beer, but Bram shot her down.

"I can't have them drinking on my watch," Bram stated. "Their my responsibility and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happens to them. Do you have anything nonalcoholic?"

"Just water," Annabeth said.

"Then I'll take three water bottles," Bram said. She opened her cooler and handed them each a water bottle. They then fix their plates and fix themselves some dinner. They then sat around the campfire and they started to chat with the other party-goers. They ended up having a good time.  
\---  
Dear Jacques,

September was only slightly more eventful then August. Victor and Benji came down for Labor Day weekend, and they were pretty popular with the NYADA kids. I took them to their first Broadway show. I had to take them to 'The Phantom of the Opera.'

Your disappearance has shaken everyone up. The police haven't been able to find much evidence on where you went. Either you're a really good hider, or someone doesn't want you to be found. If you see this email, can you at least give me a hint?

I just hope that you're safe and you're uninjured. I will be writing to you again soon enough. I love you so much, and I hope you come home soon.

Love, Blue


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to thank you for reading my story and the kudos. Writing is a passion of mine and I'm glad that you guys enjoy my writing as well. I should also probably clarify that I have only seen the movie adaption and the sequel show. I plan on reading the book soon, though. Now, on with the chapter!
> 
> TW: Sexual harassment, but it doesn't get too far.

October

Bram was getting ready for a Halloween party. He was going as Pennywise from IT this year. Leah was in town for the weekend, so he offered to do a group costume with her since Simon usually dressed up together. She was going as the Pennywise from the original 1990 mini-series, and Bram was going as the Pennywise from the new movies.

Bram was doing the finale parts of his makeup when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Leah was on the other side. "Sorry, I'm late," Leah said. "The makeup tutorial I watched made it look like it took a lot shorter than it actually did."

"It's ok," Bram reassured. "I lost track of time too. Please, make yourself at home while I do the finale part of my costume. My roommates will be meeting us at the party."

"Alright," Leah said. She then entered his apartment and sat on his couch. Bram went to his bedroom and finished up his costume. He did the red lines on his face and exited the bedroom. They then leave for the party.  
\---  
The party was at a club on Broadway. Bram was sitting at the bar. He checked his emails and frowned when he saw he had none from Simon. A girl with red hair walked over to Bram. She was wearing a nurse's costume. "Hi there," she said, seductively. "I'm Amber."

"Bram," Bram introduced.

"Is the girl in the other clown costume your girlfriend?" Amber asked.

"No," Bram answered quickly. "I mean, we're together as friends, but she isn't my girlfriend. I'm doing this for one of her friends who can't be here tonight, but we've been friends for a few years."

He then noticed she had put her hand on his thigh. "So you don't have a girlfriend," she said, seductively. "How about we leave and go back to my apartment? I can show you a good time."

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend," Bram said, uncomfortably.

"I'm sure he won't mind one bit," she whispered. Bram then got up and went to find Leah. He felt bile growing in his throat. He needed to go back home now. He saw that she was talking with some girl who has in his world history class.

"Leah. We need to leave now," Bram said, frantically.

"Why, what's wrong?" Leah asked. She saw that it looked like Bram was about to have a panic attack. She gave the girl her number and she started to walk him home. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not yet," Bram said. Leah nods and takes him to his apartment. She had a hotel, but she figured it might be best to spend the night here just in case Bram needed her. She took him to his room and laid him down. She then sat in the living room and watched whatever Halloween special was on at the moment.  
\---  
A few hours later, Bram was laying in his bed. He opened his laptop and went to his emails. He started work on a new one.

Dear Jacques,

Me and Leah(who came in town for the weekend) went to a Halloween party. We went as Pennywise from IT. I got hit on my some girl named Amber. She wanted me to cheat, saying you wouldn't mind, but I figured you probably would.

My month mostly was just going to school and work. I've been working out to clear my mind. I'm going to try out for the NYADA soccer team. I will send photos of the season if you're not there to witness it yourself, but I hope that you're going to be there. Honestly, it won't be the same without my favorite cheerleader.

I'll email you again soon, or speak to you in person. I hope it's the latter. I really miss you.

Love,

Blue


	4. Chapter 4

November

Bram walked off of the bus. He had taken a bus to Atlanta so he can visit his family for Thanksgiving. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and he was going to meet up with his friends for brunch. He had twenty minutes before he had to meet everyone, so he made his way to his mom's house and get settled in.

Once he arrived at his childhood house, he knocked on the door. A short male opened the door. He recognized him as his mom's new boyfriend, Leroy. "You must be Bram," he said, excitedly. "Please come in. Barbara is in the kitchen, getting ready for tomorrow's feast."

Bram stepped into the apartment. His mom was pulling a batch of chocolate-raspberry cookies. She placed them onto a blue plate as she saw that her son had arrived. "Hi Bram," she said, excitedly. She walked over and hugged him. Bram reciprocated the hug. "How's New York? Have soccer tryouts happened yet?"

"No, they happen next month," Bram answered. "But I've been doing a lot of training. If Garrett is in town, I might train with him."

"I think he's coming into town tomorrow mourning," Barbara said. "Do you want to help me make the chocolate pecan pie?"

"Maybe later, I'm meeting up with some friends for brunch," Bram said. Barbara nods as Bram walks to his old bedroom. It was mostly the same, but his mom had put her treadmill in there. He placed his bag on the bed and grabbed his wallet. He then stepped back into the main room.

"I saw you on the news a few months ago," Leroy stated. "It was nice of you to make a plea for your good friend to return."

There was then an awkward silence. "Did I say something wrong?" Leroy asked.

"He isn't my good friend," Brams sighed. "He is my boyfriend."

"Oh," Leroy said. "Well, I don't mind. I love my cousin and her wife."

"Thanks," Bram said, with a smile. He then left and started to walk towards the agreed-upon location; Wafflehouse. He walked past the alleyway Simon was said to have disappeared from. He saw a boy with curly black hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be staring at the alleyway while remembering something. Bram shrugged as he arrived at the Wafflehouse.

He walked inside and saw Abby already had a table for everyone. The two of them share a hug before they sit down. "Where are the others?" Bram asked, looking around the dining room.

"I think Leah's bus was delayed by an hour, and Nick's plane is going to land soon," Abby explained. Bram nods as a waitress comes and collects there drink orders. Abby ordered a coke and Bram ordered a coffee. Abby then spoke up. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course," Bram said.

"Last month, Nick came down for Halloween," Abby explained. She and Nick broke up since they realized the long-distance thing didn't work for them, but they continued to be friends. "On Halloween night we got caught up in our emotions and..."

She then pushed a small stick towards him. It was a positive pregnancy test. "Oh my gosh," Bram muttered.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone until I figure out what I want to do," Abby said.

"I promise," Bram said. Abby and Leah then arrive about ten minutes later. They stayed there for about two hours, eating waffles and just catching up on life. Bram looked at the news and was shocked to hear a witness was coming forward from the night Simon disappeared. It was a boy of the name Adrien Wolfe, the person he saw looking at the alleyway earlier.  
\---  
That night, Bram decided to email Simon/Blue again. He usually waited for the last day of the month, but too much happened today for him to not report on. He might write another one. He opened his email and started to write.

Dear Jacques,

First of all, Happy Thanksgiving! And second of all, today was an eventful day. A witness came forward about your disappearance. It was nice of you to defend him. Not too many other details have come out yet.

Today I had brunch with our friends. I found out something crazy, but I don't know if I should tell you yet. Abby wants me to keep it a secret until she figures things out. It's days like these that I really miss you. I think I'm going to visit your family tomorrow to check-in. I love you.

Love,

Blue


	5. Chapter 5

December

It was ten minutes before midnight on New Year's Eve. Bram was attending a party at one of NYADA's fraternities with Victor. Benji wasn't there since he had plans with some of his friends. Bram and Victor were sitting with some of Bram's college friends, watching the festivities that happen before the ball drops.

One of Bram's friends, Emiliya, spoke up. "I just got off the phone with the head of the medical program," she stated, "He gave me the grant to travel to Bulgaria this summer to study under Doctor Iassen Ivkov."

"That's amazing," Bram said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Emiliya said, gratefully. "I'm glad that I was given the opportunity to study under one of the greatest doctors of our generations. I know I probably won't be performing any surgeries, but it will be a good opportunity."

They nod and continue to talk for the next ten minutes. They bopped their heads along to the New Years' Eve performances, which were done by artists such as Panic! At the Disco and Billie Eilish. As midnight approached, people gathered around the TV

They started to count down to midnight. With each number they shouted, the more excited they got. Once the announcer shouted "Happy New Year!" everyone cheered. The happy couples then proceeded to kiss each other. Bram took this as his chance to step aside and start work on his next email.

He stepped into an empty bedroom. He sat on the bed and started to get to work using his phone.

Dear Jacques,

Happy New Year! I made sure to stay sober so I can properly email you. I made the soccer team, but that doesn't start till March. Victor is here with me, but Benji isn't since he already had plans when I invited them.

I saw our friends again at Christmas. They seem to be doing well. Abby came clean so I guess I can tell you: Abby and Nick slept together and they're now expecting a baby. Last I heard they were in the process of moving in together. So there's going to be a baby in about eight months.

I think I might write to you as things happen throughout the month. I will always do my end of the month summaries, but also since the next few months are going to be very busy, I might write on every week or two. I love you Blue, so much.

Love, Blue

He sent the email and then exited the draft. He saw that he had a new email from Simon's email address. He quickly clicked on it and began to read.

Dear Bram,

I only have a little bit of time to write this email. I wish I could tell you where I am, but I can't. If I do, they will kill you. I can't say who they are, but I'm currently using a client's phone to send this email. I love you, and I will never stop loving you, but I want you to eventually move on.

Love, Simon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW(Just in case): This chapter deals slightly with fear of people reacting badly to someone being in a bi-racial/same-sex couple. It s happened in the past and you just hear about it. Now on with the chapter!

January

It was New Years Day, and Bram was just released from the police station. After he read the email, he went straight to Victor, who took him to the police station so they could examine the email for clues. The people were confused about why they were leaving early, but they didn't explain since they figured this would be on the news in the morning.

After Bram forwarded the email to one of the officers, he was let go. It was around two-thirty, and Victor was in the waiting room. Victor was drinking a cup of black coffee when he spotted Bram. "Hey," Bram said.

"Hey," Victor said. They then left the police station.

"Wanna go to the Taco Bell Cantina for some drinks and burritos?" Bram asked. "My treat."

"Sure," Victor said. They then go to the Taco Bell Cantina on Broadway and they ordered their meals. They sat at the counter and waited for their number to be called. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess," Bram sighed. "I'm just worried. What did he mean by his client? And he said that they would kill me. How dangerous do you think these people are? Is he even still somewhere in the country?"

"At least we know he is alive," Victor said, trying to be optimistic.

"But for how long?" Bram asked. "What if it's discovered he wrote me an email?"

"I'm sure he logged out of his email before the client came back," Victor tried to reassure. Their number was then called and Victor grabbed their orderers. They then eat and talk about what's been going on in each other's life. Some people recognized Bram and looked at him with pity. Bram tried to ignore them and just focus on his meal and Victor.

Once they were finished, they stepped out of the building. It was around four in the morning now. "I think I'm going to head back to the apartment," Victor stated. "I have to catch a bus back to Creekwood in a few hours."

"I should head back too," Bram said. Victor nods and they head back to their apartment.  
\---  
Two weeks later...

Bram was playing Call of Duty when Justin and Ivy entered the apartment. "Bram, you'll never guess what happened," Ivy said. "Justin's cousin came down with the flu so she had to cancel her trip to New York, and she gifted us her Hamilton tickets!"

"That's great," Bram said, pausing the game.

"We have three tickets so all of us can go," Justin explained.

"I don't know," Bram sighed. "Even though I've been dying to see Hamilton for years, I need to be there if Simon emails me or if the police find something."

"It will only be for a few hours, and there is an intermission in-between acts," Justin said, convincingly. "Free Hamilton tickets are something that only comes around every hundred years. You don't even have to turn your phone off, just put it on vibrate. So, what do you say?"

Bram sighed. "I guess one night off won't kill me," he said.

"Good," Justin cheered. "Get ready. We're leaving thirty minutes later for dinner."  
\---  
Dear Jacques,

I know this is the fifth email I wrote his month, but I decided to write my monthly wrap up as well. I know you're probably not seeing my emails since it's probably hard for you to get on a phone, but these emails have kinda been therapeutic for me. I hope one day you get to read them.

I got the offical date for this year's family reunion. It's the weekend after the fourth of July. I was so nervous when I brought you along to the one last year because of what happened to Star's friend. I was also nervous about how they would react with me being gay. Most of my nerves went away when I saw that Starr had brought her boyfriend who is also white. I was glad that they liked you almost as much as I do.

I think I'm going to get promoted to manager at The Bean soon. Maybe one day we'll be able to afford our own apartment. I love living with roommates, but it would be nice to have our own space. Maybe one day get married and have a few kids, adopted or threw other means.

I love you, so much. And I hope that I get to see you again one day without it being in the next life.

Love, Blue


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a glee homage in this chapter. RIP Naya Rivera.

February

It was February fourteenth or Valentine's Day. Bram remembered the first Valentine's Day with Simon. The principal told them since they were making some of the board members uncomfortable, but the straight couples were fine. Around that time, you could hire the choir club to sing to your significant other. It was a fundraiser they were doing. Simon requested they sing to Bram as a romantic gesture, plus spitting the board members. The night of the Valentine's Day Dance, the choir director, who was very much in the old ways, stopped the music and grabbed his microphone.

"Earlier this week, Simon Spier asked if we would sing a song in dedication to his boyfriend, Bram Greenfeld," he explained. "And after a lot of thought and prayer, I made my decision. And my decision is of course. Love is love."

That night, they danced along to a cover of "Love" by Taylor Swift that was made specifically for them. Simon was always the one who was good at coming up with romantic gestures. Bram did his best to suppress tears as he thought of that night.

Bram figured he would spend the night alone, watching whatever Valentine's Day Special was on that night. That was until there was a knock on the door. Bram opened it and saw his cousin, Starr Carter, and her boyfriend, Chris. "Hey Bram," Star said.

"Hey," Bram said, surprised.

"The basketball teams are visiting New York this weekend so we can check out NYADA's basketball program," Star explained. "We snuck away from our group to check on you. Do you care if we come in?"

"Sure," Bram said. The two teenagers then entered the apartment.

"Maya is covering for us so we have about two hours," Starr stated.

"Thanks for coming over," Bram said. Starr then hugged her cousin. Chris stayed quiet as he waited for them to stop hugging. Once they pulled away, Starr gestured towards Chris.

"You remember Chris, right?" Starr asked.

"Yeah, we met last year at the family reunion," Bram said. They then sat on the couch and put on some cheesy rom-com. "Do you guys want anything? I have three roommates, but there should be something in there."

"No thanks," Chris said. "We just ate."

They then proceed to talk for about an hour and a half longer, before Chris and Starr decided it was time to head back. "Thank you for coming," Bram said. "I needed some company."

"No problem," Star said. "And if you ever need to talk to someone, you have my number."

They then share another hug. Starr was like a little sister to him. He had tried to be there for her when everything went down with Kahli the previous year. He wished he could have been there when she testified against 1-15, but he had finals that week. Starr then pulls away from the hug and walks away.  
\---  
Dear Jacques,

Yet another eventful month is over with. My cousin, Starr, came into town on a school trip and visited me. I think she might attend NYADA next year for the basketball program. I've seen some of her game footage, and she's good enough to make the team.

I did get promoted to manager, and I found a cheap apartment closer to my job. I've been quite busy with soccer practice, my job, and homework. I can't wait for summer so I can minus the school part of that equation.

Please respond when you get a chance. I know you said you want me to move on, but I don't think I can, especially knowing that you might still be out there. I'm going to keep hope until they find something. I love you.

Love, Blue


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor visits Bram in New York again, but, little does he know, he is being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be different from the others since we are following characters other than Bram. I didn't know what to do for this month, and I came up with this. Also, this chapter heavily features some characters from Love, Victor. I will explain the parts of the show that are important for this chapter. Also, there will be spoilers for Love, Victor. Now on with the chapter!

March

It was the first day of spring break. Lake Mewrither, Felix Weston, Mia Brooks, and Andrew Spencer were hanging out at Mia's house. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Lake asked.

"I wish to be anywhere but here," Mia sighed. "Veronica is having her baby shower today, and I don't want to be here for that."

"We should call Victor and see what he's doing," Lake suggested.

"He's going upstate to visit some of his cousins," Felix chimed in.

"Why don't we follow him this time?" Mia asked. "He's always taking these long trips, and not giving any real locations. Sometimes Benji joins him, sometimes he doesn't. Wouldn't it be nice to finally find out what those trips are about?"

"I feel like that's an invasion of his privacy," Felix protested.

"Since when do you care about privacy?" Lake asked. "I like Mia's idea."

"Same here," Andrew agreed.

"You guys can go, but I refuse to participate in this," Felix stated.

"Come on, Lone Stone," Andrew said.

"Please," Lake said, holding on the s for a few moments. She gave him the look that always convinces him until he agreed.

"Ugh, fine," Felix said.

"Perfect," Mia said. "We need to choose a good excuse to tell our parents, and then we'll back our bags. I'll worry about getting our hotel rooms, but everyone should bring some cash."

They all nod and start planning their trip.  
\---  
Felix and the others arrived at the bus station as Victor buys his bus ticket. They managed to discover that he was heading to New York. They bought their tickets, and then they climbed aboard the bus. They sat near the back of the bus so they could avoid Victor. They then started their nineteen-hour bus ride.

They arrived the next day, early in the afternoon. They climb off the bus and walk across the street. They watch Victor as he met with a slightly older man. "Oh my gosh," Lake whispered. "Victor is cheating on Benji."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Felix started.

"I would give him more leeway if he didn't already cheat on Mia," Lake said. She then snapped a photo of them together. As she looked closer at the photo and gasped. "That's the guy they think might have murdered his boyfriend. What if Victor is next?"

"That's just something that someone posted on Creekwood Secrets to cause drama," Felix said. "Remember there was a witness that came forward. He had nothing to do with what happened."

"That could just be a cover-up," Lake suggested. "I saw we investigate just in case. What do you guys say?"

"I'm down," Mia said. Andrews also agrees.

"If it forever buries this awful rumor, I will come along," Felix stated. They then notice that the two boys were walking off. They cross the street and start to discreetly follow them.  
\---  
That night, Victor tagged along with Bram and the others to Messy Boots. Victor was sitting by himself at the bar when, to his suprise, his friends from Creekwood, plus Andrew, approached him. "Hey, Vic," Felix said.

"Hey," Victor said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to follow you to see what you are up to when you to New York," Lake explained. "At first, we thought you were cheating on Benji, but then I saw that you were meeting Bram Greenfeld."

"I would never cheat on Benji," Victor promised. "I love him. Bram is just a good friend. Besides, I'm good friends when his boyfriend."

"You mean the boyfriend that it's said he killed," Andrew accused.

"You guys seriously believe that rumor," Victor said, in an annoyed voice. "Tell me, if his boyfriend is dead and he knows it, why would he write him emails for him to read so he can be caught up when they reunite? And why would he have gotten a response?"

"Oh," Lake said, awkwardly.

"Then why are you always coming to New York?" Mia asked.

"It's complicated," Victor sighed. "When I was figuring things out last year, I messaged Simon on Instagram. We started texting, unbeknownst to me his boyfriend and friends were chiming in to help give me advice. I eventually made a trip to visit him in New York, but he was at his cousin's bachelor party. Bram and his roommates took me in and showed me what life is like being open about your sexuality. I often visit them since we've become friends. They're like my cool older siblings. I visit more often now to be emotional support for Bram."

They didn't have any words. "If you don't believe me, I can introduce you to them," Victor said.

"Please do," Mia said. They then get up from the bar and search for Bram.  
\---  
Dear Jacques,

I met the infamous Mia this month. When Victor came down for Spring Break, he was unknowingly being followed by his Creekwood friends. They were very sweet, and I wouldn't mind hanging out with them again. I think you would have liked them.

Once they left, the rest of the month went by normally. I had my first game last weekend. We won by two goals. Abby, Nick, and Garrett came to see it. Abby told us that the baby is going to be a boy. They're also officially back together.

I know you said you want me to move on and love again, but I don't know if I can until I know for a fact that you're never coming back. I know they that at eight months the chances of finding someone alive is highly unlikely, but I'm never giving up. So expect more emails.

Love, Blue


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the home stretch now. This story is going to get to at least get to chapter fourteen(but I'm currently plotting a sequel. Believe it or not, the sequel is probably going to be sadder, but its also going to have some happier moments. That's all I'll say for now). Thanks for the support on this story! It means a lot to me. Now on with the chapter!

April

Today was Abby's baby shower. Bram took the two-day bus ride from New York to San Jose, California. He was exhausted by the time he found himself knocking on their apartment door. Abby opened the door. "Hi Bram," she said happily. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Bram said, as Abby opened the door more so Bram could go in. He placed his gift with the others and saw he was the last of their friends to arrive. He sat on one of the nearby couches. Leah was sitting on his left.

They chatted for a few moments before the festivities began. They played a few baby shower games before they were given the all-clear to go, and get food. While at the buffet a male Bram didn't recognize approached him. "Hi, I'm Bret," he introduced.

"Bram," Bram introduced.

"I recommend you stay away from the croissants," Bret suggested as he saw Bram go for one. "I made those and I probably butchered the recipe. I can't cook well to save my life."

"Point taken," Bram said. "Do you also attend Stanford?"

"Yeah," Bret said. "I haven't seen you around before so I'm guessing you don't attend Stanford."

"I go to NYADA," Bram explained. "I know Abby from high school."

Bret nods as they finished fixing their plates. Bram then sat by Leah again, who was smirking. "What's wrong?"

"That guy was hitting on you," Leah stated.

"I think he was just making small talk," Bram said. "Even if he was, I have a boyfriend."

They finish eating their snacks and the party continues.  
\---  
The baby shower ended at about twenty minutes till five. Bram had talked to Bret some more and even had his number. "I had fun talking with you tonight," Bram said. "Next time I'm in town we should get coffee or something."

"Definitely," Bret said.

"My uber is here," Bram said, spotting the blue SUV that the driver was said to be in. Bret took the moment and kissed him. Bram quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"You seriously think that he's still out there?" Bret asked. "It's been nine months. His remains are going to show up one day. It's time to start to move on with your life."

Bram then punched Bret in the face. Some people had reactions. Bret's nose was bloody. Bret walked to the car and climbed in. He gave the guy the address and they drive off. The driver saw the fight, but choose not to ask any questions. Bram blocked Bret's contact and then slipped his phone into his back pocket.  
\---  
After Bram's shower that night, he climbed into his bed and opened his computer. After typing in the internet password for the hotel, he opened his emails. He frowned when he saw that he had no new emails from Simon. He then started work on this month's email.

Dear Jacques,

I punched someone in the face today. They kissed me and one thing lead to another. I think I broke their nose. If you were there you would have done the same. Today was also Abby's baby shower. I thought about putting your name on the diapers I brought, but I felt that might lead to an awkward conversation.

The soccer season is going well. We've won all but one of the games. It's looking like we're going to the college up. At least for the first round. Our next game is at Leah's university.

I can't believe it's almost been a year. I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I don't have much to say, other than soccer, school, work, and traveling a little bit this month has been very slow. I have to go since starting tomorrow I have a two-day bus drive. Love you.

Love, Blue


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking inspiration from 'Leah on the Offbeat.' I have yet to read it(I plan on reading the Creekwood book series soon) but I know what it's about. I thought it would be interesting to bring a little bit of that into this. Now, on with chapter 10!

June

Bram was laying in his bed. It was early June. He felt his phone vibrate, and he saw that he had received a text from Leah. It was asking if they would get on Skype. Bram logged onto his laptop and, after refreshing his email page to make sure he didn't have any new emails, he went to Skype. He joined the call and saw that Leah, Abby, and Nick were already on the call. "Morning," Bram stated.

"Good morning," Abby said.

"Morning," Nick said.

"I called you guys because I want to tell you guys something," Leah explained. "I'm coming out to you guys as bisexual, and I have a girlfriend that I just moved in with. I've been seeing her for a few months now."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," Abby said. "And I support you coming out as bi. Me and Nick both support you."

Nick nods in agreement. "Thanks," Leah said.

"So when are we going to get to meet this special lady?" Abby asked. "Why didn't you bring her to the baby shower?"

"I was scared that if I did, it would kind of steal the show away from Abby and Nick," Leah said. They then talked for a few minutes. Leah showed them a photo of her girlfriend, Monica. She was a tall girl with raven black hair with purple streaks.

"I have to go," Bram said. "I have work in about an hour, and then I have soccer practice. But Leah, I'm proud of you for coming out, even though according to everyone at your school you're my girlfriend."

Leah laughed at his comment. When Bram went to her school for a soccer game, they hung out a lot before and after the game. Everyone assumed they were dating, even if they overheard Bram mentioning his boyfriend. It became a joke in-between them ever since. "Thanks," Leah said.

"I'll text you guys later," Bram promised. He then left the Skype call and got ready for the day.  
\---  
Two weeks later, Bram and his roommates went to a party at Messy Boots. It was a party to celebrate Pride Month. Benji and Victor had come to New York for the party. Leah and Monica tried to come, but something came up. All Bram knew it was some kind of family reunion.

Kim walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Good evening," they said. "Is everyone having a good time tonight?"

There was a collective yes amongst the audience. "The fun will continue soon, but we need to address something serious first," Kim said. "The disappearance of Simon Spier is becoming a cold case. People are starting to forget his name, but we will keep his name alive. We will not rest until we have all of the answers."

The other students burst into applause. The party then continues, A few people went over to Bram and talked to him. He didn't even know some of these people before this night. "You're pretty popular," Benji stated.

"Yeah, that's one of the amazing parts of this community," Bram stated. "A lot of them will comfort you if you ever need a shoulder to cry on."

Victor and Benji nod. "The case is still alive and well in Creekwood," Victor said. "It has shaken up the community. Have you watched the latest season of Master Chef Junior?"

"Yeah," Bram answered. Bram was never a big fan of cooking shows, but he watched the latest season since Nora, Simon's sister, was going to be on it. She got pretty far into the competition before she was sent home.

"Nora Spier has been leading a few of the searches," Victor stated.

"She's actually Simon's sister," Bram answered. The party continued into the wee hours of the morning.  
\---  
Dear Jacques,

Happy Pride! I've been going to a lot of events, including one in Creekwood. A lot of people(including myself) have been using these events to bring attention to your disappearance. People haven't given up hope yet.

I'll be attaching a photo to this email. It's a photo of Abby's latest ultrasound. I don't know much about the growth, but they said that the baby was growing normally. They have a list of names that they've sent us.

I have my family reunion in a few weeks. It will be weird going without you, but hopefully, this will be the only year. Love ya.

Love, Blue

He was about to exit his email when he saw he had a new email. It was from Simon's email address. It just simply said "Happy Pride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. I've been really thinking about these next few chapters. I'm also going to put a heads up and say that August is going to at least be three chapters. See you guys tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

July

Bram drove into the cousin's driveway. Today was the day of the family reunion, and, like every year, it was at Starr's Uncle Carlos's house. He wasn't technically related to Carlos, but they always treated each other like family.

He climbed out of his car and spotted Starr, Maya, and Chris playing basketball. "Finally, someone else arrives," Chris said. "The girls are ganging up on me, and we need to even the score."

"Hey Bram," Maya called out.

"Hey," Bram shouted. He then walked to the pool area, where everyone else was. He greeted everyone before lounging on a lounge chair. About five minutes later, Starr and the others entered the pool area. They sat on the lounge chairs near Bram. "I'm guessing based on the absence of one blonde basketball player that you still haven't made up?"

"Oh my gosh, Hailey has only gotten worse," Starr groaned. "She's still using crimes to get clout. I think she's trying to use all of the 'activist work' to get into Stanford University's basketball program. I checked her Tumblr a few days ago, and she's only gotten worse."

"Classic Hailey," Maya said, rolling her eyes. Soon lunch was ready. They were having ribs, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and a salad bar. For dessert, there was strawberry shortcake and chocolate chip cookies. They sat on the lounge chairs and began to eat.

"How's life in New York?" Chris asked. "I think I'm going to NYADA after next year."

"It's a great school," Bram explained. "Most people are cool, but of course you have a handful of jerks."

Bram couldn't believe his little cousin was going to be a senior. It feels like It then started to drizzle. "I could have sworn it said it was very unlikely that it was going to rain today," Bram heard Carlos say.

It then started to pour down rain. Everyone put their towels over their heads and ran inside. They were able to save some of the food.  
\---  
About an hour later, Bram, Starr, Maya, and Chris were hanging out in the basement. They were playing a basketball game on the XBOX while everyone else was upstairs. Sekani was playing with the younger cousins. "You're good at basketball for someone who plays for a soccer team," Maya taunted.

"I actually play a lot of basketball with some of my friends from this bar I often go to," Bram explained. Maya nods as Starr gets an idea.

"We should take a photo together to commemorate this day," Starr suggested.

"Good thinking," Bram stated. Starr then proceeds to pause the game. They then huddled together on the couch. It was decided that Chris was going to be the photographer. Bram took at least a dozen photos of the group. He then sent the photo to everyone.

Once Bram received the photo, he took a snapshot of the photo. He went to his email and started drafts on a new email for Simon. He then attached the photo to the email. He knew this was going to be one of his shorter emails since barely anything has happened this month.

Dear Jacques,

Today was the day of the family reunion. It rained on us, but we've been playing some basketball game on the XBOC all afternoon. Missing you. I love you.

Love, Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left and this book will be over, but I'm already plotting a sequel. That will probably come out shortly after the last chapter of this drops. I'm actually planning on making this a trilogy. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go(sorry I had to).


	12. Chapter 12

August (1/3)

It was early in the day. It was Emiliya's finale day of studying abroad before she had to head back over to the states. She was doing her assigned paperwork when Doctor Ivan Ivkov approached her. "Two guys found someone pretty banged up in an alleyway about an hour ago," Ivan explained. "I need you to pull up his medical records."

"Of course," Emiliya said. "Do we have a name?"

"It says on his ID that his name is Adrien Wolfe," Ivan stated, before running off.  
\---  
Bram laid in bed. He couldn't believe today was the first anniversary of Simon's disappearance. He didn't have work, classes, or soccer practice today so he honestly considered just staying in bed. He then picked up his phone and opened Instagram. He saw that he had been tagged in 99+ posts.

He started to scroll threw his notifications. A lot of them were people from his graduating class. There were also post from people all around Creekwood. Bram clicked on a post made by Nick. The photo was taken on the day of their high school graduation. It was a group photo of him, Leah, Abby, Simon, and Nick still in there cap and gown while onstage. "Not giving up hope yet. Still praying for a miracle to happen."

He started to look at the other posts. There was a lot of tribute post. He noticed that a lot of them had the same hashtags. Bram smiled as some of the posts brought back good memories, but also held back tears at the same time.

He then got up and got changed. He decided he was going to seize this day.  
\---  
Back in Bulgaria, Emiliya had found a problem when she looked up Adrien's medical records. Doctor Ivan Ivkov walked over to her. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes," Emiliya said. "I did some research on the patient, and I found a few problems. It said he was currently residing in Atlanta, Georgia. I called his school and he was counted for attendance at school today."

"So you think we have a case of identity theft," Ivan stated.

"Yes, but I also recognize the people who brought him there," she explained. "There names are Dyman Mitev and Lassen Manchev. They were arrested a few months ago suspicion of smuggling people into the country illegally."

"Should we contact the police?" Ivan asked. Emiliya nods as he walks away. She then catches a glimpse of the patience, and she gets an idea.  
\---  
The patient, whose name was said to be Adrien Wolfe, woke up as two officers entered his hospital room. "Good morning," one of the officers greeted. "We just have to ask you a few questions."

"Alright," he stated.

"Name?" the first officer asked.

"Adrien Wolfe," he said.

"How do you know the people who brought you here?" the second one asked.

"We talked briefly at the bar was found outside of," Adrien said. The second officer then got a text from the detective, who said that the other two came clear about everything.

"I know you're probably scared, but you need to listen," the officer stated. "Those people have been arrested,. They can't hurt you anymore, so I just need you to answer this next question truthfully. Is your name Simon Spier?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the next chapter later today, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long. Thanks for reading my story! Goodbye until next time my friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, my attempt at writing fluff.
> 
> TW: Mentions of STDs.

August(2/3)

Mia, Andrew, Lake, Benji, Victor, and Felix sat at their lunch table, feasting on the tuna casserole, the school provided. It was the first day of school. Lake's phone vibrated, signifying a new post on Creekwood Secrets. "Oh my gosh," she whispered.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"That Simon guy was just found alive in Bulgaria," Lake explained.

"What is he doing there?" Victor questioned. Lake read along, but her expression darkened. "Lake?"

"It says here it was believed he was brought into the country to be trafficked," she shuttered out.

"Oh my gosh," Mia said.

"They're transferring him to Creekwood General tomorrow," Lake explained, before putting her phone down. "So, do you guys want to skip school to be a part of the greeting party?"

"I don't think we should," Victor stated. "I think that only close family and friends are going to be welcome."

"I'll worry about coming up with the excuse," Lake said. "I've become the master of excuses. So is everyone on board?"

"I'm down," Mia said. After a bit of debating they all agreed to meet up the next day to head to the hospital.  
\---  
Bram was sitting in his apartment, eating lunch. He received a phone call from Emiliya. "Hey Em, what's up?" Bram asked. "How is your internship going? Sorry I haven't called much."

"Hey, Bram," Emiliya said. "The internship is going great, but this morning something amazing happened. These guys brought someone in about an hour ago, claiming to have found him passed outside of a bar. When we tried to pull up the guy's medical records, it didn't line up. I don't know if you'll believe me if I just tell you, so I'll let him say it."

Bram was confused as the phone was handed off. "Hey, Bram," Simon said.

"Simon," Bram said, in shock. "Where have you been?"

"Long story," Simon stated. Tears were streaming down Bram's face. His roommates heard what was going on and decided to listen in. "I'm going to be transferred to Creekwood General soon."

"I'm going to be on the next flight to Atlanta," Bram promised.

"Is everything ok, Bram?" Ivy asked.

"Ok, I'll see you then," Simon said.

"I hate to break this up, but I sadly have to get back to work," Emiliya said.

"Ok," Simon said. "Love you, Bram."

"I love you too," Bram said, before hearing the sound of a phone call ends. That's when he noticed his roommates had been listening in.

"Is everything alright?" Ivy asked.

"They found him," Bram said. They knew they didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Bram then went to his room and opened his laptop. He saw that there was a plane leaving in about two hours. He bought a ticket and started to pack a bag.  
\---  
Bram arrived at the hospital about two hours before Simon was supposed to arrive. The Spier family was already there, waiting. To his suprise, Victor, Benji, and their friends were already there. "Hey Bram," Victor greeted.

"Hey Victor," Bram said. They then shared a hug.

"So you know them?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, they're friends of mine," Bram stated.

"Good, because we were very confused when they showed up," Nora said. Bram then sat down. He saw that he had a new text from Abby. It told him that they were currently on a road trip to Atlanta, and they were about to pick up Leah. Bram told them to text them whenever they were at the hotel.

About two hours later, they received the news that Simon had arrived. They had to wait until he was settled in before he could see him. Soon the doctor entered the room. "Are you guys here for Spier?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Jack said.

"He's going to be fine after a while," the doctor explained. "Physically at least. I have something to tell the family."

Victor and his friends stepped out of the room. "He has been diagnosed with a mild STD," the doctor explained. "We'll write a subscription medicine for when he leaves the hospital. You can see him, but we're only letting three visitors in at a time."

Bram allowed Jack, Emily, and Nora to go in first. He rejoined the others. He saw that Victor and Felix started playing "Go Fish." Bram joined them and played for about ten minutes. After the ten minutes were up, Nora opened the door. "You can go in," she told Bram.

Bram entered Simon's hospital room. He ran over to him and hugged him. They stayed like this for a few moments before pulling away. "Hey," Simon said.

"Hey," Bram said. They hung out for a few hours. As the day went on, Bram eventually climbed into the bed with Simon. "Gosh, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Simon whispered. "Did you get my email?"

"Yes," Bram said. "Did you get mine?"

"I did, but I never got a chance to read them," Simon confessed. Bram pulled out his phone and opened his emails. He found the first one he wrote and handed the phone to Simon. They then started to read the emails together.  
\---  
That night, Bram was the last person at the hospital. They said that they were married so Bram wouldn't be kicked out. Bram received a text from Leah, informing him that they had arrived at the hotel. Bram told them to open Skype.

He opened his computer and started a Skype call. They picked up. "Hey guys," Simon said.

"Hey Simon," Abby said, excitedly.

"We have to keep quiet so the doctor doesn't hear us," Bram whispered. They all nod.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked.

"Bulgaria," Simon stated. They then talk for about thirty minutes.

"We should probably head to bed," Leah said. "We're getting about early so we can get back on the road early."

"Alright," Bram said. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night," they said in unison. The phonecall then ended. They then realized that they had lost the comfortable position they use to be in. They sat the bed up, and Simon sat up. Bram got behind him and laid the bed back down. They cuddled each other while they fell asleep.  
\---  
The next morning, Bram and Simon had discovered that Simon's mom had snuck into their room while they were asleep. She took a photo of them asleep together and posted it on Facebook. It had gone viral and had been shared on almost all of the social media they used.

After breakfast, a local news station asked Simon for an interview. He tried to keep his composure as he answered the questions, recalling the events of the past year. He recounted how he was smuggled into the country to be forced to work at a brothel. He was only able to get away since he got really sick, and they decided he brought in enough money to save his life. He hoped the others were able to getaway. There were people there who were younger than him and had been there for longer.

Once the interview was over, Bram entered the hospital room. He sat on one of the chairs near Simon's bed. "That was very brave of you to give an interview," Bram stated.

"Thanks," Simon said. For the first time in over a year, they shared a kiss. It was short but sweet. Once they pulled away, they saw Abby's head was poking threw the doorway.

"Hey guys," Abby said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Simon stated. Abby, Nick, and Leah then entered the hospital room.

"Sorry we're late," Leah said. "We made a stop at Walmart."

They then put the Walmart bags down. They had a pack of red styrofoam cups, a carton of milk, a pack of paper plates, and a pack mega stuff oreo. "It's all chill," Simon said.

Everyone sat around the bed and began feasting on Oreos. They started catching up on what they've missed over the past year. "Me and Nick have decided on a name for our baby," Abby said.

"What is it?" Leah asked, handing out paper plates to everyone.

"Speranza," Abby said. "It means a ray of hope."

"That's a great name," Simon stated. They then started to feast on Oreos, enjoying the finally being together again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, but there will be a sequel to this. I don't know if it'll come later today or tomorrow. It's going to deal with the aftermath of this story and there's going to be a wedding(won't say who is getting married yet). Now on with the chapter!

August (3/3)

Simon stayed in the hospital for three more days. While he was there, he did a lot of TV interviews. He became slightly more comfortable with recounting the events of the past year, but he was still pretty uncomfortable recounting the events. He was glad that most of the reporters were understanding not wanting to go into a lot of details.

Once Simon was released from the hospital, he and Bram went to the pharmacy to pick up Simon's medicine. They headed to the Spier residence. That night, they were celebrating at the Spier residence. The moment Simon and Bram entered the house, Bieber, Simon's dog ran over to Simon and jumped on him. "Hey buddy," Simon said as the dog licked his face. "I missed you too."

"Dinner is almost ready," Nora announced. Simon and Bram then joined the others on the couch.

"Perfect," Abby said. "We're trying to pick a movie for tonight, and we have had no luck."

"What are our options?" Simon asked. Abby told Simon the options, and they decide to watch "The Old Guard." A few minutes later, dinner was ready. Nora had made spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread. They sat around the table and after Jack said the prayer, they began to eat.

"This is good, Nora," Leah stated.

"Thanks," Nora said, with a smile. "I decided to try a new recipe tonight. I got it from this guy named Josh I met on the set of Master Chef Junior."

Jack Spier looked horrified when he said. "I never knew about this Josh kid," Jack said. "How long have you been talking with him?"

"Dad we're just friends," Nora chuckled.

"That's how it awhile starts," Jack accused. Everyone at the table laughed at Jack's comment. Once they finished dinner, they put their plates in the sink so they would be washed later.

"Your friend, Garret, said he had a suprise for after dinner," Emily stated. "So I think we should head outside now."

They stepped onto the back porch and watched as the night sky was filled with fireworks. The fireworks were an array of colors. They watched the display that went on for about ten minutes. "Welcome back Simon," Garrett shouted.

"Thanks," Simon said. They then went inside and started to get ready for the movie.  
\---  
Once the film was over, Abby, Leah, and Nick started to say their goodbyes. "I was thinking we all go to Waffle House tomorrow morning," Abby suggested. "Like old times."

"Sounds good," Bram stated. "How about we meet at around ten?"

"We can do that," Nick promised. Everyone then said their goodbyes before leaving. Bram and Simon then started getting ready for bed. They both took showers before they pulled out the spare mattress, blanket, and pillows.

They laid on the mattress and started to cuddle each other. "Night boys," Jack called out.

"Night dad," Simon called back. "Love you."

"Love you too," Jack responded. Emily poked her head threw the doorway.

"Night boys," Emily said. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Bram promised.

"Love you guys," Emily said.

"Love you too," they said. Emily then shut the door. Bram then kissed his boyfriend's forehead. He then turned off the lights.

"Night babe," Bram whispered.

"Goodnight," Simon said. They both then started to drift off into slumber. Before Simon fell asleep, he looked around the room. He had never felt safer in his life than he felt at that moment. His torture was finally over, at least that's what Simon hoped.


End file.
